Tails x Cosmo
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: really old story I had, Will Tails get the girl? Will he find his parents? btw I'm not finishing this... PS I wrote this story so long ago, I don't even know what it's about XD So don't even bother commenting, not trying to be mean but there's no point since it won't be finished and if you mention something from it I really wont know what your talking about.
1. Chapter 1

All Tails could do is watch as Cosmo bruised and bleeding slowly was dying, every breath shorter than the last. Tails could make out the words "_Tails how could you do this to me?" _ Tails then noticed he was covered in blood, but it was not his own. Tears filled in his eyes as Cosmo took her last breath then her body grew limp and her eyes looked glazed over.

Tails abruptly woke up, sweat dripping down his face. Yet again another nightmare about Cosmo, but this one different from the others. It seemed so real. Tails looked to the side at his clock wich read 4:37 AM. Tails layed back down waiting for sleep to wash over him, but he just couldnt go back to sleep. He remembered the day Cosmo died. His heart shattered into little pieces when he heard her say "I'm in position Tails-san shoot now."

He couldn't stand the pain. He walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer he fished through all of his clothes and found a knife he couldn't stand living without her. He kept cutting till everything blacked out.

Sonic was taking a daily run and went by tails' house. _Something isn't right _ he thought he thought to himself. Usually Tails would be outside working on his planes and new machines but ever since Cosmo died something was different, it was like someone hit the off button on him. Sonic hated to see his little bro like this, I mean yes he did like her but it has been 2 months since her death and he just needed to move on. Tails hasn't even spoken to anyone since then, he just stayed alone in his house dreading every day.

Sonic noticed all the curtains shut but still saw a light in tails' house. Sonic went and knocked on tails' door but there was no answer. After 5 minutes Sonic opened the door "Tails?" he called out but no matter how many times he called his name there was no responce. The living room kitchen and dining room were all empty as well as Tails' lab. "Hmmm... Maybe he is in his room" Sonic whispered to himself.

Sonic knocked on the door but there was no answer so he just walked in. When he arrived in Tails' room he was shocked about what he saw. On the floor was a blood Tails, with cuts all over him. Sonic saw a knife with blood on it near Tails. Sonic knelt to the ground and checked to see if Tails was still alive lucky for him he felt his heart beat and he heard shallow breaths of air. Sonic threw Tails' limp body over his shoulder and ran off.

When Tails woke up he was in a hospital bed, and as he sat up his head started to hurt and he felt dizzy. He looked to the side of him and he thought he saw Cosmo but after he rubbed his eyes he saw nothing or no one was there. He saw Sonic talking with a nurse and then escorting her over to my bed. She put down a tray with food and their was a cup with a pill in it. Suspicious of the pill he asked " What is this?" he asked pointing to the pill. "This is a pill to help you relax." Sonic replied a pang of sorrow in his voice.

Tails took the pill and ate his food then the doctor came in, "You should be able to go home tomorrow but you will be on medicine every day." "Okay..."

Tails said flatly. The doctor then left the room. "Why?" Tails said his voice shaky. "What?" Sonic said confused. "Why didn't you just let me die instead of being miserable and heart broken. " Sonic was suprised by that question, Tails now instead of being the cheerful fox he was turned to a hollow shell... " Tails what are you crazy, im not gonna let you die. Trust me one day youll thank me." tears formed in Tails' eyes "I'll never thank you Sonic! Do you know how close i was to being with Cosmo again... Why can't you just accept that there is nothing left in this world for me! I-I just dont want to be here anymore... I should've died that day instead of her i deserve it." He said looking down at his hands. "It was me who pulled the trigger... " His voice shaky "She didn't deserve this... I'd do anything to go back to the days when she was here and change history... I'd do anything to save her. I-I Lover Her!"

Right after Tails said that tears started running down his face. "Tails is this why you cut yourself." Sonic said in a worried tone, but tails' eyes where clouded. He looked to the side of him and Sonic heard him say in a whisper "C-Cosmo!" Sonic looked to where Tails was looking but saw nothing. _What is he talking about... _Suddenly it dawned on Sonic. "Oh no buddy your not leaving here yet!" Sonic then ran to one of the nurses, and watched as surrounded Tails.

Tails looked to the right of him. He couldn't believe what he saw. There Cosmo stood looking back at him. "C-Cosmo!" he whispered. Tails noticed Sonic running out of the room but he didn't care. Sonic then came back with a Doctor. "Sonic it's her its Cosmo!" Tails said pointing at her hope gleamed in his eyes. "T-Tails theres nothing there." Sonic said worried. Tails looked back at Cosmo, of course she was there how could he not see her. " Are you blind!" Tails snapped back. "OF COURSE SHE'S RIGHT THERE SONIC HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HER SHE'S CLEAR AS DAY!:" Sonic sighed and looked at the Doctor. "Tails theres nothing or no one there." the Doctor said calmly. "She's there..." Tails said in a raspy voice looking to at Cosmo. "Whats happening to me." Tails whispered to Cosmo. "You're dying." She said quietly. "Well at least ill be with you." he whispered back. "It's not your time ... " she said "What do you mean Cosmo without you im in pain and suffering." Tails replied back. "It's not you're time..." she said as she disappeared. "COSMO" Tails yelled. Sonic giving the Doctor a worried look. "Go into the waiting room." Sonic left still watching as nurses came in and knocked out Tails.

Finally the day he would be going home. Tails wasn't trusted yet so he was gonna be treated like a child and be watched every second of every day. He just wished there was a way to get Cosmo back. The only thing he had left of her was a seed which grew into a flower and was growing rapidly and now half the size of Tails.

Tails just couldn't figure out how his life would go back to normal. Every day dragged on and felt like a year. He just wanted to get his life over with... The doctor came in and gave Tails a container of pills. "Have 2 pills every day, they should help you relax." "But I dont need to relax." Tails whined. "Just take the pills every day." "okay." Tails replied.

When Tails arrived home Sonic and the others where waiting for him. "What are you guys doing here?" Tails asked suprisingly. "We're throwing a welcome home party for you. " Amy said. "Come on!" Sonic said leading every one in Tails' house. Streamers were every where.

The party dragged on to Tails,when the party ended Tails went to his room but was suprised with what he saw. There was a bright glowing and as id dimmed down Tails saw a familiar figure. Right on Tails' bed was Cosmo. Tails rubbed his eyes and when he opened his eyes and Cosmo was still there. Tails put his hand out and rubbed Cosmo's cheek. "Cosmo is it really you?" Tails said hoping it was her. "Yes its really me." Cosmo repied.

"How did you get back!" Tails said still shocked. Cosmo handed Tails the pot where the flower **used** to be."Some how the flower transported me here." Cosmo said calmly. "Wait transported... You were alive!" Tails was even more shocked. "Yes the shot never killed me. I was just hurt badly."

"I can't believe this!" Tails said. There was a moment of silence then tails chimed in "Do you want to go see the others?" "Sure." Cosmo said as they got up. Tails was a little nervous alone with Cosmo and was releived with her answer.

When everyone saw Cosmo they were shocked Tails then explained what happened. "So where is she gonna live?" Sonic asked. "You can live with me." Amy said happy to have her friend back. "Actually... I was kinda hoping she'd live with me." Tails said blushing and rubbing the back of his head when everyone looked back at him. Amy gave Cosmo a look while Sonic came up to Tails.

"You sure you want to live with a girl i mean you need to buy a whole bedroom set and share the bathroom, tv, food an-" Sonic was cut off by Tails "I dont mind sharing stuff with her and I'd be happy to buy her stuff."

It suddenly got quite as everyone looked at Cosmo waiting for a responce. "Okay."Cosmo answered blushing. "You sure you want to live with Tails?" Amy whispered to Cosmo. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Cosmo whispered suspiciously "Well guys have a tendancy to be pushy." Amy said. "What? NO thats not gonna happen... Tails wouldnt even think about that... espicially because ts me..." "What Are you kidding me? You see how Tails acts around you! He definatly likes you!" Amy responded.

It has been a week since Cosmo has moved in, and today Tails was going to do the most insane thing he could think of. Ask Cosmo to the school dance. He was so nervous but knew it had to be done.

Tails walked up to Cosmo knowing what he had to do reciting what he would say."Hi Tails." Cosmo said with a smile on her face, and it was those words that made Tails feel sick. Fear washed over him. "Tails are you alright?" Cosmo asked "Y-Yeah." Tails said with a fake smile. "Umm... Well... I-I was just uhhh... wondering if ... maybe you... w-would like to go... to the uhh...dance with me..." Tails said scared out of his mind and a pit was growing in his stomache. Another rush of fear forced Tails to spit out "Just as friends though!" Hoping his chances of going with her were some what higher. Cosmo then blushed "Of course i would like to go to the dance with you." "Just as friends." Cosmo said saving herself.

Cosmo looked into Tails' blue eyes for what it seemed like hours. She just wished he liked her back. She had a feeling Tails thought she was annoying. Right when Tails gathered up all the confidence he had and was about to try and kiss her he heard his name called. Sonic ran up to Tails and Cosmo and tried to hide behind them as they noticed Amy running after him screaming "Sonic you will go to the dance with me!"

Tails and Cosmo moved away so Sonic was in plain sight. Amy ran up and tied a rope around him. "Now Sonic I wont let you go until you accept to go to the dance with me." "FINE ILL DO IT!" Sonic yelled. Amy untied the rope and Sonic ran away from Amy and beckoned Tails to come over. Tails then left the two girls alone.

"So Cosmo who are you going to the dance with, Tails?" Amy asked "We're going just as friends" Cosmo replied. "Doesnt seem like you two are just friends." Cosmo then blushed "We aren't dating!" "But you want to." Amy pointed out. Cosmo couldn't fight against that. "Well come on lets pick out our dresses!" Amy said and then Amy and Cosmo rushed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy had already found a pink dress that went to about the knees with small straps and was glittery from waist up... a perfect Amy dress. Cosmo still was having trouble as they walked from store to store. Cosmo wanted to find the perfect dress for Tails, who knew maybe after the dance they might end up together. Then Cosmo saw it a black stapless dress that looked somewhat as a chinese design on it with a rose on the side and was 7 inches above the knees.

After she bought her dress Amy Cream Rouge and Cosmo went to the park and coincidentally Sonic Tails and Knuckles were there. They were playing catch, and then Tails noticed Cosmo unaware of the base ball flying at him. He fell to the ground with a thud when the ball hit him. He stood up holding his nose "I think its bleeding." He said to the others as the girls approached "nice catch." Rouge said sarcasticly to Tails. "Shut up." Tails replied back. "What are you doing here bat-girl?" Knuckles said in an annoyed voice. "What some girls can't just take a walk in the park?" Rouge asked. "Yes." Sonic replied "But I don't see any." "Oh that draws the line!" Rouge said angrily. "Sonic I suggest you run." Tails said but he was to late as Rouge then jumped attacking Sonic.

"Lets go." Tails said to Cosmo. They then walked over to a bench and sat down. "So... you excited for tomorrow?" Cosmo asked Tails. "Oh i forgot whats tomorrow?" Tails said teasing Cosmo. Cosmo hit Tails softly. "You know whats tomorrow!" She said back. "Well will you refresh me?" Tails said still teasing. "The dance!" Cosmo replied back. "Oh yeah that. Well I was wondering after the dance to you want to grab a bite?" "Sure" Cosmo said blushing.

Tails was getting ready for the dance, which he was a little nervous about. Once Tails was done he went into the living room and sat on the couch, Cosmo was still getting ready. "Okay im ready" Tails heard Cosmo say in the other room. Tails came out and saw Cosmo in a strapless dress with black high heels and gloves on both hands that cut off at the knuckles and thumb. "Wow you look hot uhh... i mean... Wow!" Tails said stunned at how good she looked.

They got into the car and drove to the school for the dance. First they took their picture which Tails was gonna save and put next to his bed. Then they went into the dance room. Tails saw Sonic with Amy,Knuckles, and Tikal beckoning Tails and Cosmo to come sit with them.

Tails also saw Shadow with Rouge Charmy with Cream and Silver with Blaze. Tails grabbed some punch for him and Cosmo and then sat down with the group. Tails noticed Amy and Cosmo whispering like they always do talking about girl things. Sonic then said to Tails "So you came here with Cosmo." Tails nodded. "It was obvious you would ask her, like everyone knows you like her." Then Tails noticed Amy and Cosmo laughing and wondered if thats what they were talking about. "So are you gonna slow dance with her?" Knuckles asked. _Hopefully_ Tails thought to himself.

"Heres a slow song to set the mood" said the dj (vector) it was the final song. Tails then grabbed Cosmo's hand and brought her out to the dance floor. He held her gently as they pressed together dancing. It felt like an eternity and thats when it happened. Tails leaned in and kissed her. **Kissed** Cosmo! He couldn't believe what he just did. They kept dancing till the end of the song blushing the whole rest of the dance.

They drove into an ice cream shop and ordered two sundae's. They were talking about all the funny things that happened at the dance like Amy accidently kissing Shadow instead of Sonic and Punch falling all over Sally's dress. Tails tried to avoid the part about them kissing.

When they got home they watched a scary movie (Which Cosmo cuddled up with Tails when ever she got scared) and then they watched cartoons till Cosmo fell asleep on Tails' Shoulder. Tails picked her up (wedding style) and brought her to her room. Before he left he kissed her forhead. Then he turned off the lights and watched TV till he fell asleep on the couch.

Tails woke up to Cosmo's voice, Tails looked to the side and saw that it was 9:38 AM

"Breakfast is ready." Cosmo said to Tails. "You didn't have to make breakfast Cosmo." Tails replied sleepily back while Cosmo was putting pancakes on his plate. Then the phone rang and Cosmo picked it up "Yes... Okay ...Yes I'll ask him. OKay bye." "Who was that?" Tails asked. "That was Amy she wanted to see if you would like to go on a double date with her and Sonic." Cosmo replied back. "But who would I go with?" Tails asked "I don't know Amy was saying it should be me but I know it would be awkward for us." Cosmo replied a little upset. "Well I wouldn't mind going with you." Tails said smiling "It would actually be pretty nice." With that note Cosmo started blushing "O-Okay." Cosmo replied.

Tails started working on blue prints for a new and improved plane when he heard the door bell ring. When Tails opened the door Sonic was there. "Is Cosmo here?" Sonic asked. "No... she's out shopping with Amy and Rouge. Why?" Tails asked suddenly protective of Cosmo. "We need to talk." Sonic said. "What about?" Tails said still protective over Cosmo. "The double date Amy is planning..." "Yeah, Cosmo and I are gonna be going." "I don't want to go Tails... not with Amy..."Sonic said with a disgusted look on his face. "Come on Sonic, I really want to go on a date with Cosmo and I'm not going alone any way the only reason she's going is because Amy wanted her to even if you got someone else to go it would require me to ask her to go because she thinks we're going to help you two be comfortable." Tails said but Sonic still didnt look confinced "" "Fine!" Sonic said "But im not doing any more favors for you for the next 6 months." Tails content with Sonics answer started working on more of his blueprints.

"So you really like her dont you?" Sonic asked wich caught Tails by suprise. "Yeah" Tails replied blushed while scratching the back of his head. "Just don't do anything stupid." Sonic said in a stern voice. "Wait what?" Tails said while Sonic gave him a look. "Wait... NO!... How could you even... NO... I'm not gonna ... YOU HAVE A SICK MIND!" Tails yelled shocked he would even say that. Sonic just chuckled. Tails then heard the door bell ring. Tails answered it and it was Cosmo. Sonic saw tails was still shocked and Cosmo made it a little worse. Sonci was just laughing his but off in the corner. Tails glare at Sonic which made him shut up.

"Uh Hi ummm did I interupt you two?" Cosmo asked innocently "Oh it was nothing we were just talking about the double date." Tails replied back. "Yeah the one i don-" Sonic was about to say but was interupted by Tails "Sonic was just saying how he was thinking maybe we could all meet up at the fair saturday." "TAILS!" Sonic yelled as Tails realized what he did. "Yeah that would be nice." Cosmo replied. Then she went to her room.

"TAILS! What were you thinking I dont want to go on another date with Amy!" Sonic yelled. "Shhh Dont worry I have a plan we can just have everyone else come then it wont be like a date and you can hang out with knuckles or some one." Tails replied. "Your lucky your smart or else you'd be dead right now." was Sonic's only responce.

"Well I'll let you get ready for tonight." Sonic said about to leave. "Wait what made Amy think you wanted to go on a date with her?" Tails asked with curiousity. "She thought the dance went well and thought I would want to go on a date with her. Personally I'd rather Sally." Sonic said. "Sally's a- ... wait I dont think I should say that uhh nevermind..." Tails said as Sonic left.

Amy came over to get ready with Cosmo which meant Tails wasn't aloud to go out of his room until they were done. "So Cosmo what do you think of this?" Amy asked as she held out a pink t-shirt and a denim skirt 6 inches above the knees. "Cute how about this?" Cosmo asked holding up a dark green tank top and black shorts 8 inches above the knees. "Awesome! The guys are gonna drop dead when they see us!" Amy said excited. "You really think so?" Cosmo asked not sure if Tails would really think she looks nice. "Cosmo if you think Tails would like you your blind. Don't you notice how he looks at you and blushes whenever your name is brought up for petes sake when we thought you were dead he wouldn't talk to anyone he almost killed himself on the floor with a knife." Amy said as Cosmo he missed you so much!" "Wait he did what!" Cosmo asked shocked at the thought of that. "Haven't you notice the scabs on his arms he was cutting himself, Sonic found him passed out

After they got dressed and Amy put on her make up they went into the living room. "Tails you can come out now." Amy yelled to Tails "Hold on I just got to finish something." He responded back. "ugh we're gonna be late... Dont worry I have a way to get him out." Amy whispered to Cosmo. "Whats that Cosmo? Your shirt fell off?" Amy yelled. Cosmo then heard Tails running over. "You tricked me!" He said. "Trust me Cosmo no matter the guy they always think alike." Amy whispered to Cosmo. They both laughed.

"Okay lets go." Tails said sounding a little disappointed. "You're just sad you didn't get to see Cosmo wi-" Amy said but Cosmo cut her off "Okay you guys lets just go." Cosmo didn't wan't one of her best friends and the guy she likes to start fighting before the double date.

When they got to Sonics house Tails beeped the horn on the car so Sonic would come out. They waited but no one came out. "Okay Amy you can go get him." Tails said as Amy ran in Sonics house with her piko piko hammer. Tails could make out the words "NO AMY NO! OKAY FINE ILL GO IN THE CAR WAIT AMY!" Amy came out pulling Sonic by the ear. Tails couldn't do anything but laugh at how pathetic they looked.

******************************************************************************* Once they got in the resteraunt they sat at a table and a waiter came up and asked what they would like to drink. Amy got a Sprite Sonic got a Root Beer Tails got a Coke and Cosmo got a Sierra Mist. Tails wished he could tell Cosmo how he felt but he knew that once he told her things would never be the same. Any ways she wouldn't want to be my girlfriend... Tails thought to himself.

"So what do you think you'll have?" Amy asked Tails and Cosmo and both at the same time said "I think I'll have spagetti." Amy just giggled. "How about we both share a spagetti?" Tails asked Cosmo blushing. "Sure." Cosmo replied also blushing. "Sonic how about we share a spagetti also?" Amy asked Sonic "Actually I think I'll have some ri-" Sonic was saying but Amy cut him off "SONIC HOW ABOUT WE SHARE A SPAGETTI!" "Okay..." Sonic said a little bit scared about the outburst. The waiter then came and Amy said "2 spagetti plates please." With that note the waiter walked off into the kitchen.

"So what time is the fair at?" Cosmo asked Tails. "What fair?" Amy asked. "Its starts at 9 but we could just go at 12 for luch." Tails replied ignoring Amy. "And eat carni food?" Sonic asked sounding disgusted. "What carni food isn't that bad." Tails said back to Sonic. "What all they have is like fried dough." Sonic said trying to make a point. "And french fries!" Tails said back. "Whats with kids and French fries these days." Sonic said "WHAT FAIR!" Amy yelled. There was silence for a little bit then Tails replied "The fair near the school on Saturday." Amy seemed happy thinking about that. "Maybe me and Sonic can go together." She said with a smile. "Uhhh well we were planning to just go with a group of friends RIGHT TAILS!" Sonic said elbowing Tails "Uhhh yeah we're gonna get everyone to go with us and hang out." Tails responded.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the day of the fair. Tails felt like there was a pit in his stomache. Sonic and Tails made a deal and so today Tails had to tell Cosmo about his feelings for her or else Sonic would ask her out. (Sonic didn't like her like that but he said that he would ask her out to make Tails wan't to get to her before Sonic does.) The closer the time was to leave the more nervous Tails got.

When it was time to leave Tails felt like he was gonna throw up. Tails and Cosmo then got in the car and drove over to the fair. There was a fair amount of people at the fair luckly there wasn't a lot. Tails and Cosmo went to the entrance where everyone was supposed to meet and when they got there they were greeted by Amy Sonic Knuckles Rouge Cream Shadow and Julie sue.

First they went to get luch and then everyone went off in little groups, and at first Tails and Cosmo were alone... but Cream and Amy came up and started hanging out with both of them. They all played the water squirting race and Tails won, he got a stuffed puppy and gave it to Cosmo. Cosmo and Tails both were blushing and Amy and Cream were giggling.

As it grew darker Tails and Cosmo were going on rides and hanging out with each other. But Tails still didn't gather up the courage to tell Cosmo how he feels about her. There would be fireworks soon so Tails and Cosmo got a cotton candy and went on the ferris wheel. Tails knew this would be the last chance he had to tell Cosmo. And when they got to the top he finally was ready to tell her. "Cosmo I...We... We need to talk." Tails spit out. "Okay what about?" Cosmo asked not having a clue what Tails would say next. "It's about us..." Tails said Cosmo was afraid of what he would say not sure if he knew how she felt about him. "Cosmo, ever since i met you there was something special about you, and the day we fell into the meterax's underground base I found out what it was..." Tails felt like he was gonna throw up saying the next part.

"Did anything happen yet?" Knuckles asked Sonic while they were spying on Tails and Cosmo. "No he's just talking to her." Sonic replied. "Do you think he's telling her?" Knuckles asked curiously. "No he doesnt look scared or anything yet... I'm starting to be afraid he might not tell her..." Sonic said hoping he was wrong. "Oh wait ... Wait... Yeah I think he's about to tell her." Sonic said focusing the binoculars he had. "Why do you think that?"Knuckles asked. "Because he looks like he's gonna throw up." Sonic said as he was getting a better view of them.

"Cosmo, I-I... I love you." Tails finally spit out those words getting really afraid that she might reject him. Cosmo looked at Tails in shock. She couldn't believe the whole time he liked her the only thing she could choke out was "Are you serious?" Tails then nodded. "Tails I-I cant believe this..." Cosmo said still in shock. "It's Okay if you don't like me back... I just needed to tell you..." Tails said sounding disapointed. "No Tails it's not that I just cant believe the whole time I liked you, **you **liked **me back.**" Cosmo said starting to come back to reality."Wait you liked me!" Tails said shocked. Cosmo nodded back. Tails couldn't believe this. He then lifted her head up gently and kissed her. At first Cosmo was a little shocked but then she kissed back. Then the fire works started.

"You wont believe this Knuckles! They're kissing!" Sonic said stunned. "Let me see! Oh My Good Gravy!" Knuckles said. Sonic gave Knuckles a weird look. "Good Gravy?" "What this is a kid story!" Knuckles replied. "Not really or else all the blood and kissing wouldn't be in it." Sonic said still giving Knuckles a weird look. "Oh yeah." was Knuckles' only responce.

As Tails and Cosmo broke the kiss they looked at the fire works. Cosmo started to shiver so Tails put his sweatshirt on her. "Whats this for?" She asked. "You looked cold." Tails said smiling. When they got off the ride the fireworks stopped. Amy greeted Cosmo and Sonic and Knuckles went oveer to Tails. "Who's sweatshirt is that?" Amy asked with curiousity. "Oh its no one." Cosmo said blushing. "Its Tails' isn't it?" Amy asked almost like she read Cosmo's mind.

"Good job with the kiss." Knuckles said as Sonic elbowed him. "How did you know about the kiss and why do you guys have binoculars?" Tails asked, but there was no reply. "You guys spied on us didn't you!" Tails said catching on to what Sonic and Knuckles did. "So what if we did." Sonic said. "That's personal!" Tails replied. As he looked around he spotted Cosmo. "I got to go." Tails said as he ran off. "I have a bad feeling that them going out right now was a bad idea." Sonic said watching as Tails ran over to Cosmo.

Tails woke up with a pang of sadness. He realized what day it was. It was the day when all the parents of everyone in the Sonic Heroes visited. Tails put his pillow over his head and groaned. Tails knew he wouldnt see his parents. He knew he never would. Its not like they're dead or anything, the thing is they abandoned Tails when he was only 3 days old. Lucky enough for him Sonic was there on a run. Sonic used to live in the same neighborhood as Tails' family but he didnt know them. Every year when the parents came to visit Tails had to sit around with Sonic all day with his family.

This year that wasn't his plan... His plan was quite simple. He was just going to stay in his room all day never to leave the house. The only thing that could get in the way with that is Cosmo... he just hoped that didnt happen. The only thing he would be able to do in that situation was lie. Which Tails had never done before till Cosmo had came. He didnt lie to her but about her. At first he lied about not having a crush on her but then as time went on it was more obvious till everyone except Cosmo knew about it. Tails didnt want to lie to Cosmo. He never wanted to lie to her! But he couldnt stand this day and no matter what he is not going to stand and watch.

Tails then went to the computer to check his mail, there was nothing. Then Tails remembered student reports were coming out. The parents or gaurdians would get the report e-mailed to them. Sonic was Tails' legal gaurdian, and as Tails got curious he decided to hack sonic's e-mail and see what was in his report. Tails got on to msn and typed in Sonic's e-mail which was . Then Tails needed Sonic's password,_what would his password be? _Tails thought to himself. _What would Sonic put as a password... Ahhh I got it. _Tails thought as he typed in "Amyisannoying" Non-surprisingly he was right, as he scrolled down the screen he found the student report e-mail.

He then opened it, it revealed all his grades so far and of course he got strait 100's then there was the teacher notes, he was surprised with the art one wich read:

_Dear parent or gaurdian of Miles Prower,_

Ugh Tails thought to himself, he hated his "name" Miles. It even sounds terrible! Reminding himself he still had a job to do he read on.

_Miles is a very talented student. I heard everyone tell me he is a pleasure to have in class, and they are right. Not only does he do his work his work but he does a wonderful job at it. I never said this about anyone before but i think he may have a career in art. He exels over his classmates and does even better than I did when I was his age! I am really looking forward to the rest of the year with him. _

_-Mrs. Rose_

Tails never knew he was good in art, he just thought he was as good as everyone else. Tails exited out of the report then looked at more of Sonic's messages. Right when he was about to open a conversation between Sonic and Knuckles there was a knock on the door followed by "Tails?" Tails knew that voice it was none other than Cosmo. _Crap!_ Tails thought he quickly turned of the screen of the computer (so it looked like it was off) jumped on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Then he feebly said "Come in.." Cosmo opened the door "Tails today the parents are coming you should get ready." Tails sighed knowing what he had to do. "Cosmo I think I caught something I think i'll just stay in here and if i feel better later i'll come and meet you some where." "Okay..." Cosmo said sounding a little worried as she left.

Tails felt bad about lying to her but he knew he had to do it. Tails went to his computer and turned on the screen. He opened the message he was about to read when he was interupted. This is what it read:

_ Knuckles: So Amy chasing you around still?_

_ Sonic: Yeah its not that surprising though..._

_ Knuckles: Whats wrong?_

_ Sonic: Nothing just thinking..._

_ Knuckles: Oh no this cant be good. The world must be ending because Sonic is thinking!D= _

_ Sonic: Shut up this actually might be important!_

_ Knuckles: Oh no._

_ Sonic: I-I think I might like Amy... you know more than a friend..._

"WHAT" Tails yelled after he read that. He read it over 10 times and each time he read the same thing. Sonic... liking... AMY! Tails thought to himself he just couldnt believe this. Still in shock Tails exited out of that conversation and saw another e-mail that was titled "important" Tails opened it unaware of what he would find. Tails was surprised at what he saw...

_ Dear Sonic,_

_Hello this is Rosemary Prower. I am aware you are taking care of Miles Prower and I wanted you to know this I do regret abandoning Miles but I had to do it. I was only 27 and I wasnt as accepting as I am now. I wanted to tell you when you think Miles is old enough I would like you to let him read this. When he reads this I think it is time for us to get in touch and I will be looking forward to his reply._

_ -Rosemary Prower_

Tails looked astonished. "Mom..." He whispered. He knew what he had to do, what he needed to do. He had to find her. He knew exactly what the gazebo that she abandoned him in looked like. He imagined it his whole life. Once he found that he would find her. He packed clothes, food and money and left the house heading for the train station. The place that would lead him to his past, his family, and his future.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails got on the train feeling a bit nervous. What if his parents didn't like him? What if they died? What if they moved? Or worse... What if they wanted Tails to move with them? Then he would never see Cosmo or any of his friends again! The train started leaving the station and for a second he thought he saw Cosmo but as he looked closer he noticed his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

He wondered if he was doing the right thing. He hoped it was,and he hoped Cosmo would be alright with out him for a little bit. He should have told her he was leaving...

********************************************************************************** Cosmo was a little worried about Tails. Something felt wrong. She decided to go check and see if Tails was ok. Just when she was half way to the house a person jumped out and said "Cosmo where do you think your going?" Cosmo fell back before she could see who it was. She reconized the voice and as she looked up she noticed it was her sister Galaxina. _Wait if Galaxina is here that must mean Mother is here. _"Umm... I have something I need to do... I'll be back soon." Cosmo replied as she started walking away. "Mother wants you though. This is the only day you get to see her unless we stay longer..." Galaxina said with a smirk. "Fine I'll come." Cosmo said knowing she would be incapable of lasting more than a day with her mother and sister.

All Cosmo could think about was Tails she never felt this worried before. As the day dragged on and on Cosmo couldnt shake off the feeling that something was going wrong. Finally it was time for Galaxina and her Mother to leave. "Goodbye." Cosmo said happy that they were finally leaving. When they drove off Cosmo decided to head back to the house.

Once she arrived she noticed the house looked abandoned, but the car was still there and Cosmo knew Tails wouldn't leave without texting,calling, or leaving a note for her. She entered the house and it wasn't locked, and called Tails name. There was no responce which was unusual. Cosmo walked over to Tails door. She knocked three times but there was no reply. She even called hes name. When she opened the door she was surprised to see there was no one there. She already checked the whole house. She saw the computer on so she went to it hoping she would find some clue to where Tails is.

She found an e-mail that was to Sonic she read it and was astonished at what it said. It was Tails' mother ... A letter from Tails' mother! Tails didnt even know his mother. "Oh my god." Cosmo whispered finally coming to realization. She now knew where Tails was, he went to find his mother. This was bad. _What if he never came back? What if I never got to see him again? I wouldn't be able to go on without him!_

Cosmo quickly got the phone and called the only person she could think of calling. The one who knew pretty much everything about Tails... Sonic. The phone rang 7 times and then it went to Sonics same old voicemail "Hey its Sonic... i'm not here right now so leave a message and i might get back to you... probably not bye." Cosmo hated that voice mail. She then decided to call his cell phone. It rang 4 times and just when Cosmo thought she wouldn't get ahold of him she heard a voice saying "Hello?" With a surge of hope Cosmo quickly answered "Hi, is this Sonic?" Cosmo started realizing how dumb of a question that was since she was calling Sonics cell phone. "Yeah, who's this.?" She heard Sonic's voice reply. "Is there a chance Tails is hanging out with you now?" She asked hoping there was. "Uhhh, no I haven't seen him all day. Why?" Cosmo was breathless at the phone until she heard a "Hello? Cosmo you there?" from the phone. "Uhh, sorry I just was... well... Tails is missing!" Cosmo said blurting it out. For a couple of momments there was no reply. "What do you mean? Where could he have even gone?" Sonic said in a shocked tone. "I think he might have gone to find his mother... you see I saw this message on the computer-" Cosmo said but was cut off. "What do you mean his mother! How could he even got in contact with her?" Sonic blurted out sounding a little angry. "I saw on his computer a message... but it was supposed to be to you... I think he hacked on to your e-mail... " Cosmo replied trying to figure out what might have been going through Tails' mind. "That damn fox!" Sonic yelled "I had private messages on there!" Cosmo started getting curious "Like?" Sonic waited a little bit then replied trying to change the subject "Well how are we going to find him?" Cosmo had no idea on how they were going to find Tails. The thought sickened her what if he never came back.

Cosmo kept crossing Tails' mind. _Am I doing the right thing? _Tails thought to himself. He just couldn't shake the feeling away that something was wrong. He wondered what Cosmo was doing right now... he wondered if she was worried that he was gone or if she even noticed he was gone. He started feeling guilty he left her behind, he wished she could be with him right now.

****************************************************************************** Cosmo walked into the kitchen, Sonic was coming over to help come up with a plan to try and find Tails. As she walked into the room she smelt something musty, she would have to get Tails to look at that after. She heard a knock on the door, she guessed it was sonic. She opened the door finding her guess was right. "Hey.. " He said sounding a little depressed. Cosmo couldn't blame him, for she was upset too, especially because Tails left her no warning.

Sonic pulled out a file. "What's that?" Cosmo asked. "It's a file of Tails' parents, it includes everything about them. I think this may help us find him." Sonic handed Cosmo the file. "There's only one problem, if we were to find Tails we would have to ride the train and there is only enough money for a round trip..." Sonic added. "Oh..." Cosmo said dissapointedly. "I think you should go and find him." Sonic blurted out. Cosmo gasped surprised he trusted her with finding Tails. "You know most about him, you would know where he would want to go and you would be able to persuede him to come back." Sonic stared at her for a couple of seconds, then handed her the tickets.

Cosmo was on the train by now she would get to her stop 2 hours later than Tails. She kept reading the files over and over again, she couldn't seem to find a place Tails would most likely go to. She knew he would probably first go to a memorible place, a place that was or is really important to him. Then she finally thought of it, not where he was born or where his parents live but the place they abandoned him at.

Cosmo hoped Tails knew he would be in for a lot when she found him. She started thinking how she would persuede him to come back, her eyes started getting sleepy and she nodded off into sleep.

****************************************************************************** Tails' stop finally came and as he exited the train a glimmer of hope flittered through him. The town seemed foreign to him yet it was his birth home. He had to find his way around, he wanted to see everything in this town. Tails passed shops and inns, and finally found something familiar. A graveyard he knew if he followed it he could find the gazebo. Again he noticed people staring at him, another place he was an outsider. This made him feel upset that even in his home town he was viewed differently.

Tails followed the graveyard he wondered if he was related to anyone in there. It was quite peaceful, not a lot of people were around, the town seemed deserted. Tails wondered what he would be like if he grew up in this town, would he have any of the same friends, would he still be a hero, would he have the same personality, would he have ever fallen in love with Cosmo? Thoughts ran through his head, every thing led to Tails being more lost then ever. The graveyard ended leaving Tails feeling secure surrounded by trees.

Tails walked in the forest for what seemed like an hour, he then saw something out in the distance. He hesitated for a couple seconds and then realized what it might be. He started running towards the object in the distance, Tails could start making out more and more of it. He saw it, just how he pictured, the gazebo. Tails had been waiting for this day for 8 years now. He kept walking towards it till it was feet away. He touched the fence rim and went up the stairs he stood in the gazebo thinking about the life he could've had.

***************************************************************************** Cosmo ran out the train, she didn't care what people thought about that all she knew was that she needed to find Tails. She looked at the map and found the entrence to the graveyard she would have to go through, she followed serpentine paths until the graveyard ended. She now carefully walked through the forest, making sure not to get lost. She started looking at the wonderful shade of green the leaves were, but then she realized what she needed to accomplish. She started concentrating on finding Tails, the map said she was close to the gazebo, a flicker of hope surged through her.

Cosmo walked straight ahead till she saw something in the distance, she walked faster and faster as the object came closer till she was sprinting. There she saw it, the gazebo and in it a yellow figure. Cosmo went closer, suddenly getting angry at the fact Tails left without telling her. She stomped up to him. He looked up "Cosmo?" He said happy and surprised she was there. "Hello mr. Im going to leave without telling anyone where im going so the worry about what the heck happened to you!" Cosmo said noticing how dumb that may have sounded but she was to furious to care.

"Well im sorry but it was urgent." Tails said getting annoyed that she came all the way here to yell at him. "Urgent enough to not even leave a note? I was scared to death, thinking what if i never saw you again!" Cosmo screamed out, she stormed off. Tails at first was to mad to care but as she left he realized what trouble she may get into alone, so he quickly ran and followed her. She seemed to not even acknowledge he was there.

She kept walking, not even knowing where she was going, while Tails followed close behind. Tails thought about what Sonic and knuckles would say about him letting Cosmo control where he went. Probably nothing good... "Do you have any idea where we are going?" Tails asked after they passed what seemed to be the same place for the 3rd time. "Why do you care when you just go where ever you want when ever you want!" Cosmo replied sharply back. Tails bit back his responce, knowing that would only make her even more pissed off than before.

Tails decided to shut up and just follow her. He wanted to try one more attempt to make Cosmo not angry with him. "I love you." He said hoping it would work. She just grumbled and muttered some pretty unkind stuff. Tails sighed and kept walking. He wondered if he would ever get to meet his parents now.

Just after Tails realized how tired he was getting Cosmo slumped down against a tree. "What's going on?" He asked. "We are stopping for the night." She said harshly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well then we should start making shelter." Tails said. "Or we could just go to that inn." Cosmo said sharply pointing to an inn named "sunshine morning." "That would work too." Tails said feeling like a goof. Cosmo got up and started walking towards the inn. "Cosmo wait!" Tails said grabbing on to her arm. She looked in his eyes for a good minute or two. "I'm sorry, really really sorry, I didn't realize how much it would scare you that I was gone... I should've told you. But I can't stand the silence between us and the anger coming from you, it really upsets me." Tails said. Cosmo looked away, looking upset. "Do you know how scared I was that I lost you, I thought I would never find you, I was afraid you were- were... dead..." Cosmo sniffled her voice was shaky and sad. "No I don't know and that makes me even more upset, I didn't know how much it hurt you..." Tails said back. He then leaned in and lightly kissed her.

Tails saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Lets go check into the inn before it gets to dark." Cosmo said starting to walk towards the inn. Tails caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She pulled her hand away from him, they looked straight into eachother's eyes, she sighed and started walking away. Tails stood there, her eyes were filled with pain, a pain Tails couldn't understand.

Tails suddenly noticed Cosmo was already going inside, he quickly ran up to catch up to her. When he finally got inside Cosmo was already at the counter he came up and stood next to her. "One room please." She said to the inn manager. "For the both of you?" He asked, Cosmo looked next to her and saw Tails. "Yes." She replied. "Young couple I suppose." He mumbled to himself. "Uhhh... I don't think anything like that is going to happen." Tails said, a little embarrased. He looked at Tails and handed Cosmo the key.

"Come on" Cosmo said they started going towards the stairs when they heard a crash. They looked and saw a broken glass on the floor and two guys starting to fight. "Come on" Cosmo said quickly starting up the stairs. "Hold on I wanna watch this." Tails said. Cosmo sighed "Why are all guys so barbaric!" She went up the stairs leaving Tails. Tails let out a grumble, _Why do I let her rule me like this?_ he thought as he walked up the stairs following Cosmo.


End file.
